guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forceful Blow
PvE What, no discussion? This skill, with its narrow focus, high damage, and low adrenaline cost is great for PvE hammer warriors who don't want to use Devastating to use Fierce Blow. DancingZombies 17:16, 27 November 2006 (CST) IMO, this skill works better in PVE then Devastating Hammer, since all the KD's aren't as important as damage. Forceful -> Fierce -> Heavy Blow is usually enough to take down anything in one go in PVE, especially if you decide to follow the Heavy with crushing blow. Cheap Adrenaline cost of Forceful is great too, since now with NF, you can use Enraging Charge, to fill up for the first assault, then To the limit for the second. --GTPoompt 11:12, 15 December 2006 (CST) I do believe the Evade mechanism has been removed from the game. Therefore, this skill is far more effective. No one seems to have noticed it yet, though. Desiner 20:39, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Loophole! Quick, shush before Anet finds out. Entropy 20:41, 29 January 2007 (CST) Wait am I reading it wrong the description says if it is blocked YOU are knocked now. If all evades now block this skill got weaker correct? :Yes, the change of evade to block makes this weaker. --Fyren 23:29, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::The change does, however, improve this skill's synergy with Irresistible Blow, since they both affect the same thing. If you see blocking, use Irresistable instead, and then maybe just change targets. Arkhar 21:08, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Do Stonefist Insignia increase the self-knockdown duration as well? --Sarissa 13:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :No — Skuld 13:53, 1 April 2007 (CDT) I'm surprised no one mentioned using Balanced Stance with this. Would be useful to counter the self knockdown when your target starts blocking although at the expense of the loss of IAS. Dolyak Signet could work too but only if used in PvE because of the loss of running speed.---- ''SavageX'' 17:41, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Warrior's Cunning, Guided Weapon, Rigor Mortis (T/ ) 17:55, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Or of course Expose Defenses --Gimmethegepgun 17:57, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Or...attack while not blind ftw :D! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:58, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Oh yeah, Unseen Fury. Harder to pull off, but nice thinking Readem. (T/ ) 17:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::If it misses due to blind, reckless haste, etc, it will NOT cause you to fall over. If it's blocked it will --Gimmethegepgun 17:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) "I Meant to Do That!" "I Meant to Do That!" looks like natural companion to this skill, you can get 4 adren easily and if you push stats, 5 adren to instant refill and seccond go at Forcefull is feasible too. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 06:48, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so. It's pretty counter productive. Pack a mediocre hammer elite, build up 5 adrenaline, pick a target that will likely block, have a 3/4 chance to get blocked and do no damage, get knocked down just to get some adrenaline? You even had to waste one adrenaline by getting blocked in the first place. --72.194.80.140 07:26, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::...That's silly. You'd use the shout in the off chance that it's blocked. Who the hell would purposefully try to knock themselves down? --59.100.96.135 03:35, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, "IMtDT!" isn't a good companion with this skill. It was meant to be a non-elite alternative to Steady Stance. The KD for this is conditional, and KD'ing yourself will just lower your DPS. --Guild of Deals 22:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::SS FM! W/D's. –Ichigo724 09:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::He did not mean bringing it specificaly to get blocked, he meant to bring it in -case- you get blocked, you can easily refill the adrenaline, not to mention any other adrenaline skills you may have. Zulu Inuoe 17:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) patched appears to be quite deadly if combined with a conjure and enraging charge (charge it once,before using use enraging ,use and its instantly recharged) Deadfalk 15:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) excessive signature formatting removed for the sanity of the page --Dr ishmael :ECharge can do that for any 4-adrenaline skill, this one isn't special. And if that's supposed to be your signature, then it is violating our signature policy. —Dr Ishmael 15:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Faaaaaaaaggooooot 05:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) update Whos bright idea was it to make hammers deal more damage than axes?-- 15:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :The same one who made Hammers 2hand and axes 1hand? --Gimmethegepgun 15:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The same one who made Fierce Blow deal less damage than this in the last update? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC)